The chibi gals and a guyChibifulness
by the-chibis
Summary: Wanna read about some chibis?Then read this!


Chibi Dana: Hisedhiiiiiiii!WEEEEEEEEEEE!*is jumping on a table with Chibi Joey*  
  
Chibi Matty: *is on top of the Christmas tree with a voodoo doll of Bakura**takes out a knife**stabs the doll where the left thigh is**is laughing maniacly*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Where ever Bakura is~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: *grabs left thigh*OUCH!MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAATTYYYYYYYY!OW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with the Chibis~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Joey: Weeeeeeeeeeee!*jumps off table**is panting*Ok Dana.Dath enuf jsumping on da tabwe.  
  
Chibi Dana: Nuh-uh!  
  
Chibi Joey: Yeth-huh!  
  
Chibi Dana: Nuh-uh!  
  
Chibi Joey: Nuh-uh!  
  
Chibi Dana: Ok.If you thay tho.*continues to jump on the table*He he!Thought I wath gunna faw fow dat, didn'tcha?  
  
Chibi Joey: Honethtly, yeth, yeth I did.*is nodding a bit*  
  
Keith: Dana!Off the table!  
  
Chibi Dana: No!Neva!  
  
Keith: *tries to get Chibi Dana off*  
  
Chibi Dana: *sticks tounge out at him*  
  
Keith: *gets very mad**finally gets her off*Bad Dana!*spanks her*  
  
Chibi Dana: *cries loudly*  
  
Chibi Joey: *smacks Keith's leg*  
  
Keith: *ignores**puts Chibi Dana in the time out pen*  
  
Chibi Joey: *goes to Ryou's room*Ryou!Keif put Dana in da timed outy pen again!All she wath doin wath jumpin on da tabwe.Oh...and Matty'th on da twee again.She'th doin voopoo on Bakuwa.  
  
Ryou: Oh my Ra!Wait...voopoo?Oh!You mean voodoo?  
  
Chibi Joey: Yeth.But what about Dana?  
  
Ryou: First, Matty.Voodoo is worse than the time out pen.Trust me.You never know who she's going to voodoo!  
  
Chibi Matty: I tink I'm in twoubwe.  
  
Ryou: Oh yes you are young lady!*takes Chibi Matty off the Christmas tree**puts her in the time out pen and walks away*  
  
Chibi Dana: *is chewing the head off a barbie doll*I hate my broda!He'th a ape!And I dethpithe Bawbieth!*barks ferociously**growls*Tho Matty.How am I appothed to get outa hewe?You can get outa hewe eathy ath pie.But I can't.Wait...I can!Keif!Big mean doggy!AAAAAAAAAH!*does a few ferocious barks**whispers to Matty*But I need youw hewp.Wiw you hewp me?  
  
Chibi Matty: Maybe.  
  
Chibi Dana: Wiw you if I give you...Peanutth?  
  
Chibi Matty: *thinks*Yeth!  
  
Chibi Dana: *is still whispering*I need you to bwing a big fewociouth doggy hewe and put it outthide the timey outed pen.K?  
  
Chibi Matty: Wew...how many Peanutth ya gotth?  
  
Chibi Dana: Lotth and lotth.  
  
Chibi Matty: Ok.*uses mutant powers to put a big, very ferocious dog outside the long (stretching all the way from left to right of the room), red and black pen*  
  
Dog:*is barking loudly*  
  
Keith/Ryou: *come running in**stare at the dog*  
  
Keith:*runs toward the pen and grabs Chibi Matty and Chibi Dana out of the pen**hands Chibi Matty to Ryou**kisses Chibi Dana's head*  
  
Chibi Dana: *growls*  
  
Chibi Joey: *comes running into the room**screams*BIG MEAN DOGGY!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*hides behind Keith and Ryou*  
  
Chibi Dana: *gets out of Keith's grasp and goes into the living room*Where'th the wemote?  
  
Chibi Joey: I don't know.  
  
Ryou: *walks in with a pale Keith and a smiling Chibi Matty*  
  
Ryou: Keith!You look like a ghost!  
  
Keith:I do?*sits down and passes out*  
  
Chibi Dana: That wath unuthual.Wait...HE DIED!MY BWODA!*cries*My b-bwoda ith dead!  
  
Ryou: *sets Chibi Matty on her black leather chair**goes to calm Chibi Dana down*Shh-shh-shh.It's ok, Dana.Calm down.It's ok.*pats her on the back*Shh-shh-shh-shh.  
  
Chibi Dana: N-no it'th n-no-not!HAVE YOU N-NOTITHED MY BWODA ITH DEAD!H-ho-how wiw it b-be ok?!He'th d-de-dea-dead!Who'th gunna feed me?!Who'th gunna give me bafth?!Who'th gunna hewp me when I get thcawed?!Who'th gunna wove me bethideth Jsoey?!Who'th gunna tuck me in at naptime and at bedtime?!Who'th gunna pway wif me when I can't thweep?!WHO'TH GUNNA THING ME WUWABITHE?!  
  
Ryou: It's gunna be ok because he's not dead.  
  
Chibi Dana: He'th n-not?Put me down pweathe.  
  
Ryou: *puts her on the couch with Keith*  
  
Chibi Dana: *cuddles up to him*  
  
Chibi Matty: *is on the top of the tree with a voodoo doll of Bakura again*Ha ha!  
  
Ryou: Matty!No!*takes Chibi Matty off the tree*No, Matty!  
  
Chibi Matty: *sighs*I wath tho cwothe. 


End file.
